Perfeitamente Imperfeitos
by Leo 3333
Summary: Laureen e Mandy são amigas há muito,muito tempo e talvez por obra do destino ambas descobrem que são feiticeiras e vão parar a Hogwarts. Lá, elas tornam-se melhores amigas de duas pessoas com que têm muito em comum, Fred e George Weasley.
1. Brincadeira ou não?

_Mandy:_

Eu e a Laureen (uma amiga minha) estávamos a ter uma animadora conversa, mas obviamente tinha de chegar aquele chato do Manuel com a porcaria do jogo de futebol.

Eu não gosto de ver os jogos de futebol dos rapazes da minha turma, é muito aborrecido. No entanto, ele estava a pedir-me com olhinhos de cachorrinho e eu que tive pena, acabei por dizer que íamos ter com ele dentro de alguns minutos.

Tentei evitar o olhar de aborrecimento que a Laureen tinha estampado na cara e recomecei a conversa, para que ela não me olhasse assim.

Bem, enfim, passado algum tempo lá tivemos nós de ir ver o estúpido do jogo. É claro que não olhei para ele uma única vez, foi mais para marcar presença.

Graças a Deus que a minha mãe me veio buscar cedo, assim não tive de ver até ao fim.

- Até amanhã. – Disse despedindo-me com um abraço de Laureen.

- Até amanhã Mandy e não tenhas pesadelos com futebol. – E dizendo isto deu meia volta e foi embora alegremente.

Quando a mão de Laureen a acenar desapareceu na esquina, entrei para o carro. Depois de um dia frio de Inverno acho que nunca me soube tão bem entrar no calor do carro. Quando vamos a ouvir música e a olhar para a janela o tempo passa muito rápido e quando reparei já tinha chegado a casa.

- Vai buscar o correio. – Mandou a minha mãe.

Lancei-lhe um olhar furioso, carrancudo e amuado e sem dizer palavra abri o correio e tirei as cartas. Cartas do banco, mais cartas do banco e uma carta para mim…

Deixei cair as outras cartas com surpresa, porque haveria alguém de me escrever?

- Então Mandy o que é que estás ai a fazer ao frio? – Perguntou a minha mãe.

-Há uma carta para mim. – Declarei assim que entrei em casa.

- De quem?

- Não sei! Se soubesse de quem não tinha ficado tão surpreendida, não achas?

E não sabia mesmo, o envelope era pesado e espesso de uma espécie de pergaminho amarelado, a morada vinha escrita a tinta verde-esmeralda e não trazia selo. Quando o virei ao contrário não pude deixar de ficar surpresa, tinha um selo de lacre de cor púrpura com um brasão onde se observava um leão, uma águia, um texugo e uma serpente envolvendo a letra H.

- Bem, abre-a.

- Eu sei, calma.

Lentamente, muito lentamente abri a carta, li as primeiras palavras e quando ia deitar a carta ao lixo pensando que era uma partida alguém bateu a porta.

A minha mãe foi abri-la e qual não foi a nossa surpresa quando vimos a nossa porta a pessoa de aparência mais estranha que consigam imaginar. Trazia umas calças de ganga, um casaco de fato de treino e uma gravata. Era um homem de aspecto gentil, mas pela maneira estranha como estava vestido não acredito que alguém se tenha aproximado mais do que cinco metros dele.

- Desculpe, mas acho que precisamos de falar urgentemente. – Disse e antes que a minha mãe tivesse reacção entrou em casa e fechou a porta.

A minha mãe estava especada a olhar para ele mas quando finalmente voltou ao normal disse:

- Mas o que é que você pensa que está a fazer, sai-a imediatamente da minha casa ou chamo a polícia.

- Calma, minha senhora, calma. Eu só quero falar convosco, por favor. – Depois de ter dito isto fez aparecer uma pequeníssima chama na palma da sua mão.

A minha mãe parecia quase a desmaiar e eu não estou muito diferente, acho que se não estivesse tão curiosa já tinha caído ao chão. Truque, pensei, é isso, um estúpido truque!

- A tua carta, não é uma partida, tu és uma feiticeira. – Disse ele calmamente.

Agora a sua mãe estava mesmo pálida e tive de ser eu a falar:

- O que está para aí a dizer? Eu não sou uma feiticeira, sou uma pessoa normal! E afinal quem é você?

Agora a curiosidade tinha definitivamente substituído o medo e acho que isso foi bastante notório, pois ele sorriu-me amigavelmente.

- Temos de falar com mais calma, por que não nos sentamos. – Pediu ele.

Acabei por guia-lo para a sala e a minha mãe que estava a pouco e pouco a retomar a cor foi fazer um chá forte para todos.

- Bem, quando vou dar estas notícias já me aconteceu todo o tipo de coisas, fecharam-me a porta na cara, acharam que estavam na televisão e até fingiram que não me viam mas nunca me tinham oferecido chá. – Riu-se ele.

- Você fez uma chama na sua mão, eu ainda não estou em mim. Acho que nos deve uma explicação. – Resmungou a minha querida mãe.

- Para começar o meu nome é Matt. Devo primeiro explicar-vos que há pessoas diferentes, pessoas digamos especiais, eles chamam-se feiticeiros. Sempre que uma criança com poderes nasce o seu nome é escrito num livro. A certa altura da vida dessas crianças, maioritariamente aos onze anos, é lhes pedido que deixem o mundo dos muggles (pessoas sem poderes), para irem para uma escola diferente onde vão aprender a arte da magia. São ao todo sete anos na escola. A escola que te enviou essa carta chama-se Hogwarts e é dada por muitos como a melhor escola para instruir os jovens feiticeiros. – Quando Matt terminou o seu discurso eu sentia-me aturdida, como se pensar me cansasse.

- Está a dizer-me que eu sou uma feiticeira? Que faço magia? – Perguntei ainda no mesmo estado.

Ele fez um gesto de cabeça afirmativo e eu levantei-me como se o sofá tivesse começado a arder. Primeiro, olhei em volta e de um momento para o outro fiz a única coisa que me apetecia naquele momento. Corri pela casa toda, a gritar para o ar, num estado de felicidade pura, acho que durante o resto do dia, mais nada se vai passar.

Quando já estava num estado de esgotamento voltei a sentar-me, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Onde é que nós íamos, mesmo senhor Matt? – Perguntei tentando que voz soasse calma mas sem muito sucesso

- Lê a carta com calma, ela diz-te tudo o que precisas de saber. Um bom dia para vocês. – E dizendo isto desapareceu no ar.


	2. Desta é que eu não estava a espera!

_Laureen:_

A Mandy foi-se embora e sinceramente eu estou aborrecida, não há ninguém para falar, excepto os rapazes mas obviamente não me apetece muito estar com os rapazes daqui, digamos que não são a minha preferência de falar.

Graças a Deus, a minha mãe chegou! Entrei no calor do carro e desafio-vos a encontrarem melhor do que aquilo depois de estarem a congelar, nem dei pelo tempo passar e quando vi já tinha chegado a casa.

- Laureen, vai buscar o correio. – Ordenou a minha mãe.

- Eu, que vá o pai quando chegar! – Resmunguei.

- Já!

Indo sempre a reclamar em sussurro cheguei ao correi, carta estúpida aborrecida e desinteressante, carta que vai fazer os meus pais infelizes hoje e… Mas que raio uma carta para mim!

Corri até a porta de casa e em vez pousar as cartas na mesa deixei-as cair no chão, tal era a minha concentração na minha carta.

- Mas estás tolinha, olha as cartas! – Reclamou a minha mãe.

- Sim, sim as cartas, já as apanho mãezinha. – Disse eu, sem a mínima intenção de as apanhar.

O envelope era pesado e espesso de uma espécie de pergaminho amarelado, a morada vinha escrita a tinta verde-esmeralda e não trazia selo. Quando o virei ao contrário o meu espanto foi ainda maior, tinha um selo de lacre de cor púrpura com um brasão onde se observava um leão, uma águia, um texugo e uma serpente envolvendo a letra H.

Abri-a cuidadosamente e depois de ler a primeiras palavras fiquei de tal modo chocada que a única coisa que me sai-o foi:

- Por amor de Deus, foi o idiota armado em engraçado que…

Não cheguei a acabar a minha fala porque bateram a porta e a minha mãe foi abri-la revelando um homem vestido da maneira mais estranha que eu já imaginei alguém vestido. A minha mãe recupera rápido de choques e tentou fechar-lhe a porta na cara mas, não foi a tempo.

-Podemos falar? – Perguntou o homem entrando em minha casa e fazendo aparecer na mão uma pequena chama.

- Ah, isso é um truque? – Não me julguem porque foi a única coisa que me ocorreu dizer no momento!

- Não, isto é magia. Podemos sentar-nos e falar! – Esclareceu-me ele.

A minha mãe parecia querer expulsá-lo de casa o que até se compreende mas eu estava decididamente curiosa e decidi indicar-lhe o caminho da sala.

- Bem, para começar acho que deves saber que existem pessoas especiais que conseguem fazer coisas que as outras pessoas não entendem, já te deve ter acontecido. O meu nome é Matt e estou aqui porque minha menina, tu és uma feiticeira. E sempre que um feiticeiro nasce o seu nome é escrito num livro e pelos seus onze anos recebes uma carta a convidar-te a frequentar a escola de Hogwarts.

-Está a querer dizer-me que eu faço tipo, sei lá magia, e que sou do género, feiticeira? – Perguntei com a voz inexpressiva provavelmente devido ao facto de eu estar atordoada.

- É isso mesmo que estou a tentar dizer. – Disse ele notoriamente feliz por eu ter acreditado.

- Óptimo, excelente aliás. Tenho de ir a casa de banho. – Murmurei apressando-me a levantar-me.

Acho que os gritos e saltos descontrolados, provavelmente devem ter me denunciado, mas sinceramente não queria saber, voltei a sentar-me no sofá como se aquilo fosse normal e disse:

- Então, é tudo ou é preciso acrescentar alguma coisa?

- Eu acho que é tudo, lê a carta de alto a baixo, ela explica! – Foi a última coisa que disse antes de desaparecer no ar.

- Ora, desta é que eu não estava a espera! – Murmurei atordoada.


	3. Diagon-all

_Mandy:_

Passei o dia todo, fechada no meu quarto a ler e reler a carta, tentando imaginar tudo o que tinha pela frente. Acho que foi das melhores sensações que já tive, era como se já nada na minha vida pudesse correr mal, porque acontecesse o que acontecesse, eu era uma feiticeira! Ia para uma escola onde ia aprender magia, adeus vida normal, olá vida que eu sonhei!

Subitamente a minha atenção voltou-se novamente para a carta, depois de a ter lido tantas vezes, quase a tinha decorado e pelo que tinha entendido tinha de ir comprar o material escolar a um sítio qualquer mas para lá chegar tinha de ir até um bar e falar com um tal de Tom, o dono desse bar.

Eu tinha planeado ir amanhã, só ontem recebi a notícia e hoje achava que era melhor tentar digamos entender tudo o que tinha acontecido. Mas a ansiedade era tanta, era impossível controla-la, eu tinha de ir ver com os meus próprios olhos, para acreditar!

- Mãe, quero ir hoje, comprar o material para Hogwarts. – Declarei mal desci as escadas.

- Está bem, toma lá o dinheiro para um autocarro e dinheiro para seja lá o que for que vais comprar. – Disse a minha mãe tirando dinheiro da carteira.

- Mas, mãe, eu estava a pensar que tu ou o pai viessem comigo, tenho de entrar na Diogan-al e depois ainda tenho de trocar o dinheiro para dinheiro dos feiticeiros e achei que vocês podiam a vir ajudar-me. – O meu tom era quase a implorar, não queria ir para lá sozinha.

- Tu queres ir comprar material para ir para uma escola de feiticeiros, aprender a lançar feitiços, o que vais fazer na vida Mandy, caçar dragões? – Perguntou ela no tom que me falava quando fazia uma asneira.

- Tenho a certeza que há de haver uma profissão no mundo da feitiçaria que eu goste, depois de acabar a escola! – Reclamei.

- A questão não é essa.

- Então qual é?

- A questão Mandy, é que não é normal, não é normal fazer feitiços ou receber uma carta qualquer para ir para uma escola sabe-se lá onde!

- Estás a chamar-me aberração?!

- Não, estou a explicar-te que não é bom tu misturas-te com essa gente.

- Não podes impedir-me de ir! – Gritei tentando que as lágrimas não me escorressem pela cara.

- Posso sim! Mas não é isso que eu quero, se é isso que tu queres vai lá para essa escola esquisita e sê feliz mas nas férias de Verão, tu vais ter aulas, pelo dinheiro certo arranjo um professor que te ensine sem fazer perguntas e assim ao menos talvez tenhas futuro.

- Eu tenho futuro, o meu futuro é lá não aqui! – Voltei a gritar.

- A discussão acabou! – Disse ela antes de apontar para a porta de entrada.

Não foi preciso ser mais específica, tirei-lhe o dinheiro da mão e corri até a porta, eu ia esforçar-me ao máximo para estar em casa o menos possível agora. A discussão tinha desfeito um pouco a minha curta ilusão de que aquela carta viera resolver todos os males, mas não chegará para desfazer o meu entusiasmo.

Meti-me no autocarro para Londres onde estava o bar referido na carta e olhei para a janela e de repente, deu-me uma súbita vontade de rir ao olhar a minha volta, para todos aqueles que não faziam ideia daquilo que existia neste mundo.

O autocarro parou numa rua movimentada, e seguindo as indicações escritas na carta, consegui chegar a um bar de aspecto muito estranho de nome Caldeirão Escoante, parecia que ninguém além de mim conseguia ver o estranho espaço o que, tendo em conta as suas recentes descobertas, era bastante provável.

Depois de respirar fundo entrei e dei de caras com o lugar mais miserável e sombrio que já tinha imaginado, isto para não falar dos clientes, de momento, apenas estavam umas velhotas com uns copos a fumar um cachimbo. Reuni o resto de atrevimento que me restava e dirigi-me ao balcão.

- Desculpe, pode por favor chamar o senhor Tom. Sou uma aluna de Hogwarts. – Quase acrescentei "sou uma feiticeira" mas provavelmente isso soaria mal.

- Eu sou o Tom, e se és uma aluna de Hogwarts deves a tentar chegar a Diagon-al, não é? – Perguntou-me o barman.

- É isso mesmo! – Respondi aliviada por não me ter enganado no local.

- Bem, anda lá comigo. – Disse ele saindo do balcão e começando a andar.

Segui-o até uma parede de tijolos, aí ele tirou uma varinha do bolso do casaco e bateu com a varinha em alguns tijolos, passado um momento surgiu um pequenino buraco na parede que foi aumentando de tamanho até surgir uma enorme entrada.

- Pronto, bem-vindo a Diagon-al e boas compras! – Disse Tom andes de voltar para trás do balcão.

Era agora, dei um passo em direcção ao outro lado buraco que se fechou atrás de mim, logo me preocupava em voltar. Olhei em volta sem palavras para descrever o que via, havia uma rua pavimentada onde pessoas vestidas de uma maneira exótica passeavam e entravam nas lojas, também estas fora do normal, pelo menos para mim. Havia lojas onde na montra estavam expostos caldeirões, plantas estranhas, e crianças coladas ao vidro onde se via uma vassoura. Por muito que desejasse passar todo o dia a observar aquilo que via, tinha de ir a Gringotts o banco dos feiticeiros. Segui-o pela rua até chegar a um edifício branco de portas de bronze onde se lia gravado:

**Entra estranho, mas tem cuidado**

**A avidez é um pecado**

**E os que levam sem querer merecê-lo**

**Um dia terão de perdê-lo.**

**Se buscas, pois, no nosso chão**

**O tesouro que pertence aos que dão,**

**Podes achar, ladrão, cuidado **

**Mais que o tesouro, estás avisado.**

- Era preciso ser louco para assaltar isto! – Disse uma voz estranhamente familiar atrás de mim.

Virei-me em respiração suspensa pois atrás de mim estava uma das últimas pessoas que eu, sinceramente, esperaria ver no meio de uma orla de feiticeiros, a Laureen! Em carne e osso, mas estava vestida como uma pessoa normal, digamos aquelas pessoas que se vêem todos os dias na rua.

- Sua idiota, és uma feiticeira?! – Perguntei sem me preocupar com a reação ligeiramente mais louca do que o normal.

- Não Mandy, vim só aqui para ver se comprava uma gabardina, ouvi dizer que estavam em promoção. – Respondeu-me ela, e acho que só mesmo a minha Laureen se lembraria de ser irónica numa altura destas.

- Mas como? E quando? – Perguntei num só fôlego apesar de agora estar mais sorridente porque tinha alguém com quem partilhar tudo o que se estava a passar.

- Ontem, veio um homem a minha casa e contou-me tudo e basicamente cá estou eu! – Respondeu-me ela encolhendo os ombros.

- E os teus pais? Vais para Hogwarts também? – Eu não a deixaria respirar enquanto não percebesse tudo.

- Sim, vou para Hogwarts também e quanto aos meus pais ia-lhes dando um ataque cardíaco quando descobriram, hoje continuam em estado de choque e sinceramente acho que vão continuar assim durante algum tempo. – Disse-me ela.

Apesar de ter dito tudo isto com a sua típica voz descontraída e com um sorriso no rosto, eu conheci-a demasiado bem para acreditar que estava tão bem quanto dizia e, se o meu palpite estivesse certo, também ela e os pais devem ter discutido. Não quis falar mais no assunto e achei que a ela, também não lhe apetecia.

- Então, também tens de ir trocar o dinheiro? – Perguntei animada.

- Tenho sim, mas não faço ideia como! – Riu-se ela.

- Eu acho que temos simplesmente de entrar e pedir para trocar o dinheiro, não? – Perguntei.

Ela encolheu os ombros e entramos as duas para o edifício de Gringotts, era lindo mas o facto mais surpreendente era sem sombra de dúvida as estranhas criaturas que atendiam os clientes.

- São duendes! – Sussurrei a Laureen excitadamente.

A Laureen não me ligou pois estava imersa nos seus próprios pensamentos, certamente não muito diferentes dos meus. Quase sem nos apercebermos chegamos a uma das caixas onde estava um pequeno duende.

- O que voz trás cá? – Perguntou com uma voz que teria arrepiado até mesmo o mais corajoso dos homens.

Esperei timidamente que fosse a Laureen a responder mas quando percebi que esta não tinha a mínima intenção de responder ou então ficara sem voz, esforcei-me e respondi-lhe:

- Ah, nós viemos para trocar dinheiro normal para dinheiro de feiticeiros.

- Vieram trocar dinheiro muggle, é isso?

- Muggle? – Perguntei dirigindo-me a Laureen que abanou a cabeça em sinal negativo.

No entanto, não foram precisas explicações porque entretanto, já o duende tinha pegado no dinheiro e entregava-nos agora estranhas moedas e notas nunca antes vistas.

- Sabe explicar-me como é que isto funciona? – Perguntou Laureen que ao que parecia tinha recuperado a voz, mas já não foi a tempo pois na altura em que ela lhe fizera a pergunta já ele atendia o próximo cliente.

- Deixa lá, tenho a certeza de que conseguimos safar-nos. – Disse-lhe saindo do edifício.

Laureen não parecia absolutamente nada convencida da nossa capacidade de desenrasque mas, ao fim de algum tempo, seguiu-me.

- Tens a lista? – Perguntou-me.

Abanei afirmativamente a cabeça e tirei-a do bolso começando a relê-la mais uma vez.

- Por onde queres começar? – Perguntei.

- Pelo uniforme escolar.

Começamos ambas a caminhar até a uma loja e o resto do dia foi passado entre compras e pausas longas em que ficávamos paradas maravilhadas com um pormenor naquele mundo que nos tivesse despertado a atenção.

Finalmente, eram sete horas quando acabamos as compras e em conjunto concluímos que estava na hora de ir embora pois a multidão que existirá no inicio da tarde tinha dispersado, havendo agora poucas pessoas a vaguear pela rua. Andamos lentamente até á passagem que levava ao Caldeirão Escoante, adiando o momento em que teríamos de abandonar as misteriosas ruas com as estranhas lojas para as ruas movimentadas, iluminadas e agora tremendamente sem graça de Londres.

O tempo parecia estar a pregar-nos uma partida ou então eram os nossos relógios que estavam avariados, pois parecia que uma hora era apenas um minuto!

Por fim, demos por nós de novo no Caldeirão Escoante onde tristemente nos despedimos do Tom, o barman e apanhamos juntas o mesmo autocarro. A viagem foi silenciosa pois estávamos no meio de toda aquela gente e não nos lembramos de algo dito normal para dizer uma a outra. Chegamos a estação e depois de um dos típicos abraços vou sufocar-te que a Laureen me dava por piada seguimos cada uma o seu rumo.


	4. A estação de King Cross

_Laureen:_

Eram cinco da manhã quando acordei, deitada na minha cama, quando olhei de relance para o relógio, a minha felicidade foi-se esvaindo lentamente. Com a minha sorte ia ficar acordada, a fintar o tecto até ser hora de me vestir.

Meu dito, meu feito. A única vantagem foi ter tido bastante tempo para pensar na enorme confusão em que a minha vida se tornou. Lembrei-me do dia em que descobri que era feiticeira e também do dia em que encontrei a Mandy na Diagon-al. Depois daquele dia, nós temos estado muitas vezes juntas e passamos horas a conversar, tentando imaginar como seria Hogwarts.

Não queria acreditar que o dia que tanto esperei tenha finalmente chegado. Seria esperar demais que os meus pais se resignassem a ficar contentes por mim, mas não! Mas olha, temos pena, podem não estar felizes com aquilo que eu sou mas eu estou e muito, e para mim, isso é suficiente.

Já não aguentava estar mais tempo deitada a morrer de aborrecimento então decidi começar lentamente a vestir-me. Eu e a Mandy tínhamos combinado encontrarmo-nos na estação de comboio para a viajem para Hogwarts que era exactamente às onze horas.

Arranjei várias coisas para me entreter entre elas imitar um canguru pela casa, o que não foi sem dúvida uma das minha melhores ideias tendo em conta que acabei suada e a arfar.

Depois disso, arranjei o meu quarto para que ele se mantivesse direito na minha ausência e abracei cada um dos livros que não couberam na mala.

Então, finalmente o relógio marcou as onze e meia e com esforço arrastei as minhas muitas malas até à beira da escada. Escadas, quem foi o idiota que inventou escadas! Como é que as pessoas estavam à espera que eu conseguisse descer isto com estas malas dez quilos mais pesadas do que eu?!

- Pensa, Laureen, pensa. – Murmurei para mim própria.

Infelizmente, não me veio nenhuma ideia à cabeça então adoptei o método tradicional.

- Cuidado aí em baixo! – Gritei antes de atirar as malas pelas escadas a baixo, rezando para que nada se partisse.

Quando acabei voltei ao meu quarto e com rapidez tirei do cantinho escuro do quarto, uma gaiola onde estava a coruja das neves mais linda que é possível imaginar. Toda ela era de um branco limpo que eu adorava.

- Achavas que me esquecia de ti, Snow? – Perguntei divertida para a coruja que comprara às escondidas com o dinheiro que tinha sobrado do material escolar.

Desci as escadas e coloquei a Snow ao lado das malas e corri para o jardim para me despedir do Fofo, o meu canário quando ia chocando contra os meus pais.

- Já vais embora? – Perguntou-me o meu pai.

- É, eu combinei com a Mandy às dez e meia para termos tempo de esperar pelo comboio. – Respondi continuando o meu caminho e sem os olhar nos olhos.

- Laureen, pensavas ir sem te despedir? – Perguntou a minha mãe.

- Não, eu tencionava deixar uma carta! – Ri-me enquanto dizia adeus ao Fofo.

- Esperamos que tenhas um bom ano lectivo. – Desejou-me a minha mãe.

- Não precisas de te preocupar vou ter e quanto as aulas de Verão? - Perguntei.

- Já falamos sobre isso! Pensei que estava decidido. – Disse o meu pai rapidamente.

- Enquanto vocês não me aceitarem como eu sou, nós não temos nada para falar. Eu escrevo. – Disse dirigindo-me a porta com todas as minhas bagagens atrás.

- Laureen! – Chamou a minha mãe.

- Adeus. – Disse rapidamente levantando a mão e depois sem olhar para trás comecei a andar até a paragem do autocarro.

A viagem foi extremamente aborrecida, no entanto, a minha animação e alegria superaram o aborrecimento da viagem.

Quando cheguei à Estação de King Cross a Mandy já lá estava a minha espera.

- Então, pronta para a nossa aventura? – Perguntei.

- Eu já nasci pronta. – Riu-se ela e entramos as duas.

- Então em que plataforma partimos? – Perguntei-lhe.

- Vais achar interessante que, supostamente, temos de apanhar o comboio que parte às onze horas na plataforma nove e três quartos mas a grande novidade…

- Deixa-me adivinhar, não vai partir nenhum comboio às onze horas e não existe nenhuma plataforma nove e três quartos. – Completei.

- Como é que sabias? – Perguntou ela surpreendida.

- Bom palpite! – Riu-se ela apontando para a plataforma oito e depois para a nove.

- Já perguntas-te as pessoas? – Perguntei-lhe.

- Laureen, tu pensas? O que raio, eu lhes ia perguntar? Se sabiam onde era a plataforma fantasma onde partia o comboio fantasma e acrescentava que se despachassem porque senão ia chegar atrasada à minha escola de feitiçaria. – Gozou ela.

- Pára, a minha função é gozar com as pessoas a tua é pensar! – Ri-me dando-lhe uma leve pancada na cabeça.

- Onde está a Shadow? – Perguntei lembrando-me da coruja preta da Mandy.

- Está aqui. – Disse-me ela destapando um bocado de um pano deixando ver um bocado de uma gaiola com uma coruja preta dentro dela. – Não queria andar para aí com uma coruja debaixo do braço, não é?

Senti-me ligeiramente ignorante quando me apercebi que metade das pessoas da estação estavam a olhar para mim e para a Snow.

- Bem, mudando de assunto, como é que vamos apanhar o comboio se não sabes onde é a estação? – Perguntei.

- Não sei, acho que só nos resta esperar. – Disse ela encolhendo os ombros.

Esperar, a Mandy estava doida, nós não tínhamos propriamente tempo de ir tomar um chazinho e esperar que a resposta nos caísse do céu! Estava pronta para desatar a gritar com a Mandy quando ela me agarrou no braço e como que em transe começou a correr puxando-me com ela.

- Mandy, vou dizer isto de maneira simpática. O que é que estás a fazer, cabeça de alho chocho, larga-me imediatamente. – Ordenei a gritar fazendo com que ainda mais pessoas olhassem para nós.

- Está calada. Muggles, o duende, Diagon-al, os ruivos! – Disse ela como se explicasse tudo.

- Mandy, tu tens noção que ás vezes eu não entendo nada do que tu dizes! – Resmunguei com ela sempre a arrastar-me.

De repente parou fazendo com que eu tropeçasse e quase caísse.

- Mandy, estás a assustar-me, afinal o que é que se passa? – Perguntei amuada.

- Eles desapareceram. – Explicou-me ela.

- Quem desapareceu? O que? Explica direito e do inicio! – Disse praticamente a implorar.

- Eu ouvi uma família de ruivos dizerem muggle como o duende disse quando nos fomos trocar o dinheiro, na Diagon-al, lembras-te? Aí, eu segui-os mas desapareceram quando correram contra aquela parede que está ali. – Explicou ela apontando para a parede que separa a plataforma nove e dez.

- Então, vamos correr contra a parede. – Disse eu como se fosse óbvio.

Ela olhou para mim como se estivesse a analisar onde era o hospício mais próximo, mas não lhe dei tempo para falar porque peguei nas malas e na Snow e comecei a correr na direcção da parede. Ela ficou em estado de choque mas pegou nas coisas e começou a correr atrás de mim.

- Isto é uma loucura, Laureen Oliveira pára imediatamente! – Gritou ela.

Comecei a ver a parede a aproximar-se, mudei de ideias, tentei parar, não dá, não consigo parar, fechei os olhos preparando-me para o impacto, a parede aproximava-se, gritei mas quando abri os olhos não tinha chocado contra nada. Ainda estava a olhar para mim própria tentando descobrir como aquilo tinha acontecido quando a Mandy a gritar caiu por cima de mim deitando-me ao chão.

- Mandy, sai de cima de mim. – Gritei.

- Ai, desculpa-me! – Disse ela ainda em choque apressando-se a levantar-se.

Depois de estarmos as duas de pé, afastamo-nos da parede e começamos, em silêncio a observar o local onde estávamos. Parecia exactamente o outro lado da barreira, só que as pessoas estavam vestidas da mesma maneira que na Diagon-al.

- Isto explica o desaparecimento da família de ruivos. – Ri-me.

- Acho que sim. – Disse ela começando também a rir-se.

- Anda, temos de apanhar o comboio. – Disse-me ela quando recuperou o fôlego.

Subimos as duas para o comboio e procuramos um compartimento que estivesse livre, o que até nem foi difícil.

- E agora? – Perguntei entusiasmada.

- Agora, esperamos! – Riu-se a Mandy.

Senti-me mais entusiasmada do que nunca, estava a caminho de Hogwarts! A Mandy também parecia feliz tirando a parte de que estava a arfar como um cão devido à corrida e à queda. Olhei pela janela, onde os pais se despediam dos filhos, uns limitavam-se a dar um abraço e a correr para o comboio enquanto outros parecia que nunca mais se iam ver na vida, que meloso. No entanto, a minha atenção foi subitamente atraída por uma maré de cabelos ruivos que se estavam a despedir dos pais.

- Olha, Mandy, está ali a família que perseguiste! – Provoquei eu.

- Eu não os persegui, limitei-me a ir atrás deles na esperança de que soubessem o caminho. – Riu-se ela, virando também a cabeça para poder olhar para janela e observar a família de ruivos.

- Credo, será que são todos filhos deles? – Perguntei olhando para as sete crianças.

- Como queres que saiba?! Mas pela aparência, parecem ser. – Respondeu-me a Mandy encolhendo os ombros.

Apenas quatro das crianças entraram para o comboio, um par de gémeos e dois rapazes. Calculei facilmente que um dos que ali estava já devia ter acabado a escola e quanto aos outros dois, eram novos demais para terem onze anos. Estava tão absorvida nos meus pensamentos que quando o comboio começou, finalmente a andar me assustei e dei um salto fazendo a Mandy rir-se as gargalhadas.

- Porque não nos vestimos já? – Perguntei.

- Mas a viagem ainda agora começou! – Reclamou a Mandy.

- Sim, mas mais vale agora do que mais que tarde que ainda nos vai apetecer menos. – Disse eu revirando os olhos.

A Mandy acabou por ficar convencida e vestimos ambas o uniforme.

- Não quero parecer vaidosa, mas isto favorece-nos, não achas? – Perguntou ela.

Eu limitei-me a rir, levando-a comigo. Estávamos ainda as duas a rir feitas perdidas, quando passaram a correr por nós, os gémeos ruivos da perseguição, quase nos deitando ao chão. Iam a rir e eu conhecia o ar que estava na cara deles, era o ar de quem tinha feito alguma!

- Mas aqueles idiotas, nem sequer pedem desculpa! – Barafustou a Mandy, apesar de se continuar a rir.

Eu quase não ouvi o que ela estava a dizer, pois a expressão no rosto daqueles rapazes, fez-me querer ver o que eles estavam a preparar.

- Anda! – Disse-lhe começando a correr atrás deles.

A Mandy ficou um bocado aturdida, mas como já estava habituada às minhas crises de loucura, refez-se rapidamente e correu atrás de mim. Seguimo-los até um compartimento cheio de gente, onde eu parei, fazendo a Mandy quase bater em mim. Eu comecei a rir-me como uma louca e por momentos a Mandy pensou realmente que eu o era, isto até olhar para o compartimento do comboio.

Um rapaz andava com um balde na cabeça de um lado para o outro sem saber para onde ia e um monte de pessoas tinha escorregado na possa de água que se tinha formado no chão, tentavam levantar-se mas a confusão era tanta que não conseguiam.

- Puseram um balde com água em cima da porta, que infantilidade! – Disse a Mandy a agarra-se à barriga de tanto rir.

- Completamente! Nós faríamos coisas muito mais inteligentes! – Ri-me eu.

A Mandy concordou com um aceno de cabeça mas uma outra pessoa escorregou, fazendo-nos sentar no chão a rir, enquanto as pessoas nos olhavam furiosas.

Entre comer os doces esquisitos do carrinho das guloseimas e divagarmos sobre como seria Hogwarts, o resto da viagem passou muito rápido depois disso. Finalmente o comboio parou.

- Chegamos. – Murmurei excitada para mim própria.


	5. A seleção das casas

_Mandy:_

Tive a sensação de que o meu coração parou quando vi aqueles barquinhos e percebi que muito provavelmente iria ser por eles que chegaríamos a Hogwarts.

- Só podem estar a gozar comigo! – Ouvi a Laureen murmurar.

Pensei que ela se estivesse a referir aos barcos no entanto olhavam fixamente para um homem. Ele tinha duas vezes a altura e o peso normal e uma longa e farfalhuda barba com uns olhinhos de barata sorridentes. Ele disse para nos sentarmos quatro por barcos e rapidamente eu e a Laureen agarramo-nos uma a outra como se a nossa vida dependesse disso. Acabamos por ir num barco com mais duas raparigas loiras que pareciam ter tanta vontade de falar como eu.

Íamos a meio da viagem quando vi a imponente Hogwarts pela primeira vez.

- Oh, meu deus! – Disse sem me conseguir conter perante a grandiosidade e beleza daquele monumento.

A Laureen não disse nada mas consegui perceber pela sua expressão que também ela estava bastante impressionada.

Assim que chegamos aos portões, fomos recebidos por uma mulher de cabelos pretos e alta, no entanto, gostei dela na primeira vez que a vi apesar de parecer também muito severa.

- Está é a professora McGonagall! – Apresentou o gigante cujo o nome não decorei.

A professora McGonagall conduzi-nos até a um par de portas que abriu rapidamente revelando uma sala vazia, onde toda a gente se amontoou.

- Bem-vindos a Hogwarts! O banquete de inicio de ano vai começar dentro em breve, mas antes de se sentarem no Salão Nobre, vai haver uma selecção de equipas. Aqui a vossa equipa será como a vossa família, partilharão os dormitórios com eles, irão as aulas com eles e passarão os vossos tempos livres com eles. Existem quatro equipas chamadas Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw e Huffepuff. Cada uma tem o seu mérito. As vossas atitudes farão a vossa equipa ganhar ou perder pontos ao longo do ano, no final do ano a equipa com mais pontos ganha uma taça, uma grande honra. Relaxem um pouco e volto daqui a um bocado para a selecção.

Mal a professora saiu rebentou o barulho, a maior parte gritos de aflição contidos.

- Selecção, ninguém me disse que ia haver uma selecção! – Gritou a Laureen por cima do barulho.

- Só espero que não fiquemos em equipas separadas. – Suspirei eu.

Nesse momento a Laureen empalideceu como se nunca se tivesse lembrado de tal possibilidade até aquele momento.

- Mas como raio vão seleccionar-nos? – Perguntou a Laureen como se estivesse a dizer que ia fazer exactamente o que eu fizesse.

-Muito bem, sigam-me, a selecção vai começar. – Anunciou a professora McGonagall que tinha acabado de aparecer.

- Este momento em que ela se foi embora não era supostamente para relaxar, é que a mim só me deixou mais perto de uma quebra de tenção! – Murmurou a Laureen ao meu ouvido enquanto andávamos.

Chegamos a umas enormes portas que abriram de par em par e aí vi pela primeira de muitas vezes o Salão Nobre, palavras não chegariam para descrever aquela enorme sala com um tecto que parecia aberto ao ar livre apesar de ter ouvido um miúdo a dizer que apenas representava o céu nocturno pois estava enfeitiçado.

Reparei que toda a gente fixava o último objecto que no meio de tudo aquilo eu repararia, um velho chapéu em cima de um banquinho. Ia já protestar com aquilo á Laureen quando uma enorme boca se abriu no chapéu onde soou uma estranha cantilena. Segundo eu percebi apenas tínhamos de sentarmo-nos no banquinho por o chapéu na cabeça e esperar.

-Podia ser pior! – Murmurei a Laureen.

- É, mas ainda não nos dá a certeza de ficarmos na mesma equipa. – Resmungou ela.

De repente, a professora McGonagall começou a chamar nomes e senti-me a desfalecer. Tanta coisa que podia dar mal, e se eu não ficasse na mesma equipa que a Laureen ou se não gostasse da equipa em que ficasse ou pior se não pertencesse a nenhuma equipa!

- Castro, Mandy – Chamou a professora McGonagall.

Bolas para o meu nome. Segui rapidamente e sentei-me no banquinho colocando o chapéu que me tapava os olhos. Mas aí aconteceu algo que eu definitivamente não estava a espera, o chapéu falou.

- Muita inteligência e bondade! Oh, és corajosa, lá isso és! Hum, acho que sei o que fazer contigo.

Depois disso, ele gritou Gryffindor e a professora McGonagall tirou-me o chapéu da cabeça. Não pensei duas vezes e corri a mesa dos Gryffindor que aplaudiam. Sentei-me e comecei imediatamente a fazer figas debaixo na mesa para a Laureen. No entanto não foi preciso figas, pois mal o chapéu tocou nos seus cabelos ouviu-se Gryffindor e Laureen veio toda contente sentar-se ao meu lado sobre outra onda de aplausos por parte dos Gryffindor.

- Vês, eu disse que não era preciso preocupar-nos, quer dizer era óbvio que íamos ficar na mesma equipa. Tenho fome, onde está a comida? – A Laureen estava totalmente refeita das suas preocupações e disse tudo isto lentamente.

Abanei a cabeça, aquela rapariga não existia! Mas concordava que também calhava bem ter qualquer coisa para comer.

- Sei que devem querer mais comer do que ouvir-me a falar, mas agradecia que esperassem apenas mais um minuto. Queria apenas desejar-vos um bom ano lectivo e informar aos alunos do primeiro ano que a floresta negra e completamente proibida e relembrar isto também aso mais velhos. Podem comer. – Disse o director da escola que era um homem com, bem ele é um homem! Um homem muito, muito velho pela aparência com uma longa barba!

A comida apareceu de repente á nossa frente e tinha tudo tão bom aspecto que imitei a ideologia de Laureen que é basicamente comer e comer e depois comer e ah se não tiveres nada para fazer depois disso, comes. Sinceramente eu não sei como é que ela não engorda, por esta altura já não devia passar pela porta.

Bem de qualquer das formas não pude deixar de repara que os quatro ruivos a quem eu, bem digamos, pedi indicações sem necessariamente falar com eles, estavam todos sentados na mesa dos Gryffindor também.

- Ouviste-te aquela coisa de que não podemos ir á floresta proibida, sabes o que isso significa? – Perguntou a Laureen com os olhos a brilhar.

- Damos lá um salto sempre que pudermos? – Ri-me eu.

- Tudo bem, mas lembra-te que a ideia foi toda tua! – Esclareceu ela ao mesmo tempo que me dava um mais cinco.

Depois de comermos seguimos o prefeito até o dormitório e ia começar a comentar o dia com a Laureen quando ela me tapou a boca com a mão.

- Mandy, eu adoro-te a sério que sim! Mas como ser humano eu necessito de fazer uma coisa chamada dormir, então a única coisa que quero ouvir é o silêncio. – Disse-me ela destapando-me a boca.

- Tecnicamente não podes ouvir o silêncio porque bem não é algo que se consiga ouvir e para além disso, … - O meu monólogo foi interrompido por uma almofada na cara que tinha sido atirada pela Laureen.

- Boa noite e não me corrijas – Disse ela deitando-se amuada como uma criancinha.

- Boa noite! – Ri-me eu.

Acabei por imita-la e quando o meu corpo exausto tocou na cama, adormeci.


	6. Peeves,dá cá mais cinco,gémeos e partida

_Mandy:_

Aquela idiota preguiçosa da Laureen deve demorar mais a acordar que os ursos durante a hibernação! Graças a ela, tínhamos chegado imensamente atrasadas a primeira aula porque sinceramente este edifício labiríntico não ajuda assim muito! Agora estávamos ambas a almoçar e como de costume a Laureen parecia que estava a comer a última refeição da sua vida!

- Tu podes ficar aí a empanturrar-te ou vir comigo fazer os trabalhos de casa! Sei que são aborrecidos mas temos mesmo dos fazer e para além disso não me apetece ficar perdida sozinha. Anda lá! – Estava quase a implorar.

- Já te apanho. – Disse ela com o tom de voz que usa quando nem sequer está a ouvir o que estamos a dizer.

Suspirei, falar com ela era a mesma coisa que falar com uma parede! Acabei por me conformar e segui sozinha pelos corredores exactamente iguais de Hogwarts. Que tipo de arquiteto faz corredores exactamente iguais?!

Tentei orientar-me como podia mas acabei por dar com o Peeves, o poltergeist numa sala de aula equipando-a com armadilha.

- Tenho uma palavra para isso e é forreta! – Ri-me enquanto me esquivava uma por uma de todas as armadilhas que ele tinha montado.

- Já que és tão espertinha, quero ver se consegues fazer melhor! – Reclamou ele amuado fazendo desatar-me a rir novamente por me lembrar a Laureen.

- Se é isso que queres, é isso que vais ter! Vou preparar partidas tão mas tão geniais nesta sala que te vou deixar impressionado. – Ri-me começando o meu trabalho

Quando acabei, aquela sala parecia um campo minado onde qualquer passo em falso poderia levar ao desastre.

- Vês! – Disse-lhe.

Mas a minha boa-disposição não durou muito pois comecei a ouvir passos no corredor, se fosse uma professora, eu estava tão feita e ainda por cima no primeiro dia! Olhei para o Peeves que saiu porta fora e ouvi-o dizer as palavras professora McGonagal bem alto. Não aguentei a pressão, e dei graças a minha sorte porque a professora estava tão entretida a resmungar com o Peeves que nem deu por eu ter posto a cabeça de fora da porta ou por mais tarde ter saído discretamente e continuado o meu caminho como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Mal o Peeves percebeu que eu já tinha saído da sala deixou a professora McGonagal e veio atrás de mim.

- Peeves, dá cá mais cinco! – Disse erguendo a minha mão.

Ele ficou pensativo por um momento e depois decidiu e chocou a mão com a minha, o que foi estranho porque tive a sensação que a mão dele passou através da minha.

- Conseguiste que o Peeves que te desse um mais cinco?! – Perguntou alguém atrás de mim.

Virei-me e atrás de mim estavam nem mais nem menos que os gémeos ruivos que tínhamos visto e perseguido, quer dizer, perguntado indicações sem falar com eles, os mesmo que tinham pregado a partida no comboio.

- E vocês são? – Perguntei virando para trás e apercebendo que Peeves já tinha ido embora.

- Eu sou Fred e ele é o George. – Respondeu um dos gémeos.

- Olá, eu sou a Mandy. – Respondi.

- Então como conseguiste? – Perguntou George.

- Consegui o que? – Não fazia ideia do que ele me estava a perguntar.

- Que o Peeves te desse um mais cinco? – Perguntou Fred.

-Oh, isso! – Contei-lhes a história toda mas finalizei com: - Porque obviamente sou a pessoa que melhor sabe pregar partidas no mundo quer dizer, modéstia á parte.

- Não, não és! Eu e o Fred é que somos! – Riu-se George.

- Rapazes, rapazes…Odeio interromper o vosso pequeno sonho infantil mas eu sou obviamente a pessoa que melhor sabe pregar partidas. – Respondi, eles estavam a por me em causa, ninguém me põe em causa.

- George, está a pensar no mesmo que eu? – Perguntou Fred ao irmão.

- Sim estou Fred! – Respondeu George a rir-se.

- Uma guerra de partidas! – Entoaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas não é justo, são dois contra um. – Viu Fred com razão.

- Hei, Mandy andava a tua procura á séculos. – Ouvi a Laureen a dizer parando de correr e colocando-se ao meu lado olhando de mim para os gémeos com cara confusa.

Agarrei-lhe o braço, a minha amiga tinha chegado na hora certa.

-Pronto, já tenho uma parceira. – Declarei apontando para a Laureen.

- Já tens uma quê? – Perguntou ela.

- Então que a guerra comece! – Declarou George indo-se embora com Fred.

- Espera lá, que guerra? Mas o que raio se passa? – Perguntou ela confusa.

Assim que os gémeos desapareceram, virei-me para a Laureen que parecia estar a decidir entre a sua curiosidade ou com o é melhor não saber.

- Eu explico-te tudo, não te preocupes. – Disse-lhe.

- Não, eu não quero saber! – Decidiu-se ela.

- Acredita se eu fizesse uma guerra de partidas com aqueles dois que já agora se chamam Fred e George porque eles disseram que faziam partidas melhor do que eu e para não ficar injusto eu disse que tu ias ser a minha parceira, tu ias querer saber, não ias? – Perguntei tentando não mostrar expressão.

- Se isso tivesse acontecido, sim, eu ia querer saber, mas tu não farias isso! Oh, tu fizeste mesmo isso não fizeste! No nosso primeiro dia? – Perguntei.

- Eles estavam a pôr-me em causa, foi sem querer, mas nós podemos vence-los. – Justifiquei-me.

- Mandy, sabes esta coisa, a nossa dupla, eu sou a optimista! E claro que os vencíamos com os olhos fechados mas não tenho paciência para começar o primeiro ano em Hogwarts constantemente a olhar para trás para ver se alguém me vai pregar uma partida! Francamente, Mandy, tu és a responsável! – Criticou Laureen começando a andar para a sala comum.

- Mas eu já aceitei, tens de me ajudar, por favor! – Cara fofa ajuda sempre.

- Não, não, não, não, não, não, não, NÃO…


	7. Ninguém se mete com a Laureen

_Laureen:_

A Mandy devia ser a responsável, é a lógica natural das coisas! O que é que me impede de andar para aí a lançar feitiços a toda a gente, a Mandy! E agora, ela lembra-se de entrar numa guerra de partidas com o Fred e o George ou lá como é que eles se chamam!

Eu lamento, mas eu não vou entrar numa guerra de partidas! Até devia ser divertido, não não devia, cala-te Laureen que adora causar confusão.

A Mandy estava a usar a técnica não falar sobre o assunto até que ela fale o que me irritava perfundamente.

- Acabei os trabalhos por hoje! – Resmunguei atirando os livros para o chão maldisposta.

A Mandy revirou os olhos e continuo sentada a escrever.

- Mas quem é que dá trabalhos de casa no primeiro dia! – Dizia de mim para mim enquanto subia as escadas porque já estava farta de ficar a olhar para a Mandy a escrever.

Entrei no dormitório e mal tive tempo de respirar porque caiu sabe se lá de onde uma substância ranhosa em cima de mim e sujando tudo num raio de cem metros. A Mandy ouviu a barulheira que aquilo tinha feito e subi-o as escadas a correr para ver o que se tinha passado.

Quando ela chegou olhou para mim e na sua expressão viu-se que tinha vontade de rir.

- Ah, esquece, podes rir-te á vontade! – Resmunguei eu antes de o meu olhar ser atraído para um lugar do dormitório.

- Eu vou matá-los! Não, não, oh vá lá! – Disse exasperada enquanto tentava limpar aquele substância peganhenta dos meus preciosos livros.

A Mandy ergueu uma sobrancelha, a melhor maneira de me fazer passar-me é tocarem-me nos meus preciosos livros.

- Agora, isto foi longe de mais, querem guerra e é guerra que vão ter. – Declarei enquanto Mandy batia palmas a rir-se.

Ninguém neste mundo toca nos meus livros e sai impune, os gémeos vão se arrepender de se ter metido comigo.

- Então, qual é o teu plano? – Perguntou a Mandy.

- Para começar, o meu plano é um banho. – Disse-lhe enquanto olhava para a minha figura ao espelho.

Depois de já estar sem nada peganhento ou nojento em cima de mim reuni-me com a Mandy.

- Onde é que vamos? – Perguntou ela andando atrás de mim.

- Vamos procurar o Fred e o George, está claro. – Disse-lhe.

- O Fred e o George? Porque? – Voltou ela a perguntar.

- Bem, não os gémeos mais a mochila do, ah, Fred, creio eu. – Expliquei.

- A mochila do Fred, mas explica de uma vez porque! – Resmungou a Mandy.

- Para começar porque vou enche-la com sumo de abóbora e areia e porque vi um mapa dentro da mochila dele e quero muito tê-lo comigo. – Expliquei-lhe.

- Mas porque queres esse mapa assim tanto? – Ela ainda não estava pronta para me deixar respirar.

- Duas razões, a primeira é que as pessoas não andam com mapas na mochila a menos que sejam importantes e a segundo porque tenho uma espécie de pressentimento estranho sobre esse mapa que me diz que é um mapa diferente. – Disse apesar de até a mim ter soado mal.

- Bem se tu o dizes, olha aquela mochila é parecida com a dele, vou verificar o nome! – Disse me ela antes de começar a caminhar até lá.

Sabia o que ela ia fazer e era sempre engraçado, primeiro andava até lá como quem não quer a coisa sem sequer reparar naquilo que quer levar, depois abaixa-se para apertar o cordão que tinha desapertado antes da sua "viagem" e por último pega no objecto como se não fosse nada de importante e volta.

Desta vez não foi diferente e ela trouxe a mochila e depois de confirmar que era a de Fred deu-ma. Comecei a revistar a mochila mas não havia lá mapa nenhum, já estava a pensar que estava a ser paranóica quando um pedaço de pergaminho me chamou a atenção. Era como se tivessem apagado o mapa e deixado apenas o pergaminho em que fora escrito. Qualquer outra pessoa teria pensado que era impossível, mas não eu. Eu sabia o que tinha visto e levava muito, muito tempo para me esquecer das coisas.

Assim, peguei no pedaço de pergaminho antes de encher a mochila com sumo de abóbora e areia. Voltei a colocá-la no seu lugar e levei o pergaminho comigo. Havia qualquer coisa de estranho nele e eu ia descobrir o que era.

- Ninguém se mete com a Lenor! – Disse Mandy satisfeita.

- É, ninguém se mete com a Laureen. – Ri-me eu.


End file.
